Power That Exceeds
by TroubleRogue
Summary: PreHpB Two girls, completely different and yet so much alike, learn more than they ever expected during their first and last years at a new school. What will happen when they realize they capable of so much more…?
1. Unexpected Events

**Chapter 1**

Unexpected Events

**Hogwarts express last compartment.**  
Rachel sat there in the last compartment. A new school. A new life. New friends. She was a people person but not knowing anyone she had chosen to sit in the last compartment alone.

A figure opened the door to reveal a black and red haired girl. Their two outfits contrasted horribly. The girl had silver eyes and was wearing black cargo pants a black long sleeve shirt saying Rebel in blood red, spidery print.  
She on the other hand was wearing a pair of normal blue jeans and a light blue tank top.  
"Can I sit here?" the girls' voice was emotionless and cold.

"Sure!" Rachel replied.

"I'm Rachel and you?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Artemis," the dark haired girl muttered.  
"Cool. I'm a transfer from Beauxbatons," Rachel said, trying to make conversation.

"New too huh? I used to go to Durmstrang but I got expelled for turning the teachers' heads into fruits. Most students wouldn't get expelled but I got a record," Artemis said all with a grin.

"So you're a troublemaker?" Rachel asked. She had never been one for trouble but this girl seemed to make it all fun.

"Merlin yeah!" the girl exclaimed.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, you?" Artemis asked. The more Artemis began to know Rachel the more she liked her.

"I don't know but I have an idea. No matter what houses were placed in, want to be best friends?" Rachel asked. She could tell the girl needed a friend.

Artemis looked at her suspiciously. Inside she wanted to but her tough exterior made her check the girl over first. She seemed loyal and okay.

"Yes," Artemis finally said, letting a real smile take over her face.  
The train moved and they proceeded to talk about a number of things. School, pranks, houses, everything they could think of.  
According to Rachel there was supposed to be a teacher on board. Her knowledge was correct as a greasy haired, crooked nose man opened the compartment. He met both there eyes and gasped before walking out.  
"Dude if that's a teacher he's going to be fun to prank," Artemis commented, but Rachel was deep in thought.  
"Did you feel that?" she asked.

"You mean his Legilsmency? Yeah but I blocked him," Artemis commented not thinking much on it. Rachel had too  
but on the other hand decided to keep a closer watch on this professor.  
The train came to an abrupt stop and both Artemis and Rachel were thrown forward and collided.

"Ouch," Rachel muttered. The girls helped each other up and walked off the train.  
As people turned to stare at them Artemis glared and Rachel smiled.

"We'll enter this place in style," Artemis said as the reached the carriage.  
In one fluent movement the carriage was graphitized with stuff like: Artemis ROX! Rachel ROX! Perfect, Artemis thought as she got in. Rachel smiled faintly at the graffiti.  
As they reached the castle the crooked nose man came out to greet them.  
"Miss Grenier, the school is well aware of your records and would like you to reform from repeating such acts," the man said but avoided their eyes.  
Only Rachel took notice, Artemis was too busy grinning like a maniac.  
"Now I am professor Snape, Head of Slytherin house and potions master. I am here to escort you to the Great Hall. There you will be sorted after the first years," the man, Snape, said.  
"Professor Snape?" Artemis asked, innocently. Rachel and Snape both were rather frightened at the innocent look coming from this girl.

"Yes Miss Grenier?" Snape asked.

"Have you ever considered washing that greasy hair?" Artemis asked. Snape just stood there agape and Rachel was trying hard not to laugh.

"Disrespect to a teacher such as 100 points from..."  
Snape started but was abruptly cut off by Rachel.

"I'm sorry to say sir but to my knowledge you cannot take away house points if she's not in a house," Rachel said. Artemis smiled.

"Sir, I think she's right according to the rules," Artemis said.  
Snape was seething inside, but he admired there courage. Not even the Potter boy stood up to him to get his friends out of trouble. He knew no matter the house these two were in there was going to be trouble. Inwardly he sighed.  
"Miss DuBois, you are correct now unless I am mistaken the first years sorting is over, it is time we go to the great hall," Snape said. The girls followed the potions master to the Great Hall. As soon as they pushed open the double doors the room fell silent.  
They walked down the hall, well aware of the thousands of eyes following there every move.

"Miss DuBois please sit on the stool and put on the sorting hat," A strict looking teacher instructed Rachel.  
Rachel complied and immediately heard a small voice in her head.

'Ah such bravery and loyalty. Gryffindor would be good but the mind, it is fit for Rowenas house. You wouldn't do well in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. So much talent. Your heritage speaks for itself though.' the voice which she assumed was the hat said. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. A whole table erupted into cheers.  
"You can't just say it can you," Artemis said. Her ears were still ringing. Rachel went to go sit down and watched her friend as she was sorted, hoping they'd be together, though extremely unlikely for the different personalities.  
"Miss Grenier," The strict looking teacher said. Artemis rolled her eyes and sat on the stool and put on the hat.

'Ah, the loyalty and bravery will get you far in Gryffindor, but your too sly, ruthless and cunning for such. You have a good mind but Ravenclaw wouldn't suit you considering you'd never do your work. hmmmm... You're mischievous. Lots of talent but I cannot ignore the heritage no matter how loyal and brave.' the annoying little voice said. "SLYTHERIN." the hat yelled. "Merlin," Artemis and Rachel said in unison.  
Artemis went to the Slytherin table not to happy though her face remained emotionless. Throughout the feast there gazes remained locked.  
Then Dumbledore began his speech and both zoned out. Rachel knew of the house rivalries between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Artemis didn't know but guessed by the dirty looks being passed between the two houses.


	2. Pranksters Together

**Chapter 2**

Prankster's Together

Right after the feast Artemis and Rachel went to find each other.

"There's an inner house rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Merlin if looks could kill both houses would be dead," Rachel said.

"Figures. Well we made a promise, let's keep it," Artemis said. Rachel gave Artemis a hug which shocked her though she hugged back.

"Well I got to go find some git to bring me to the common room, later!" Artemis said pulling out of the hug.  
Rachel nodded and walked to a bushy-haired girl while Artemis went over to a pug-faced girl. "You shouldn't make friends with Gryffindors," a blonde haired boy said.

"Yeah and who are you to tell me what to do?" Artemis snapped back angrily. Rachel had turned around and seen what was happening.  
Both girls seemed to sense each others emotions, though only knowing each other for a while.

"Draco Malfoy," the blonde haired boy said arrogantly.

"Oh, I know your cousin, Damien, in Durmstrang. He's just as much of a stuck-up, arrogant, self-centered, prickly git as you are," Artemis snapped. Most students had stopped to watch and were snickering. Draco raised his wand.

"Try it," Artemis dared him. Rachel knew this was not good. From what she knew of Artemis this was going to be a nasty hex.

"Rict..." Draco started but was cut off as Artemis flicked her wrist and muttered a spell. Draco's hair went bright baby blue and lengthened to fall in ringlets. His skin turned lime green and he was in a frilly pink dress.

"Really Draco, you don't have to wear pink to be noticed," Artemis mocked.

"Believe me, we can see your big arrogant ass in a crowd anywhere," she finished. With that she turned away. She winked discreetly at her friend as Rachel winked back.  
"You seem to know that Slytherin," a voice behind Rachel said. She whirled around to see Harry Potter, a Weasley and Hermione.

"Yes, I do. There a problem?" Rachel asked.  
"YES! That's a Slytherin!" Hermione said, but was cut off from saying anymore as Dymbledore, Snape and the strict looking teacher she had learned was McGonagoll swept onto the scene.  
"Malfoy what has happened?" Snape asked his pupil who was trying various spells on himself to rid himself of the hex.

"The new girl hexed me!" Malfoy accused, pointing a finger at Artemis.  
"Malfoy was prepared to hex her, she merely defended herself by cutting him off in the assault," Rachel said. Artemis cast a smile.   
"Nevertheless please refrain from making a reputation here too, Miss Grenier I doubt the staff will be able to manage it, as I hear you were expelled from more then just Durmstrang," McGonagoll said, expecting the Slytherin to be ashamed, as all students were when McGonagoll scolded. Instead she just grinned insanely.

"Now if Miss DuBois and Miss Grenier will follow me. There are matters to be discussed," Dumbledore said breaking the conversation.

"But first if McGonagoll and Snape will assist me we must sort out young Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. Then something happened that scared the teachers out of there wits. Dumbledore failed at removing the spell. Both Snape and McGonagoll tried but to no avail.  
"It's semi-permanent," Artemis explained.

"Neither the dress, hair or skin color will come off for a week," Rachel grinned at her friend.  
"Now if you two will please follow me?" Dumbledore asked. The two friends locked arms and followed the three professors.  
Students on the way to there common rooms stared at the scary sight before them. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin walking together, as best friends.

"Were freaking everyone out," Rachel said.

"Good," Artemis replied. It was funny watching everyone stare.  
They reached the gargoyle that appeared to be Dumbledores office. "Skiving snackboxs," Dumbledore said clearly. The three teachers and two best friends walked in.  
Dumbledore conjured four chairs in front of his desk and motioned for them to sit down.  
"First: Miss Grenier what is the cure for this hex you have put on Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Troublemakers secret," Artemis declared. Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled.  
"Clearly I won't progress in that subject. So, would the two of you be interested in sharing a special dorm? It's for exchange students. It has its own bathroom, small common room and a dorm to share. You will both have access to your house common rooms of course," Dumbledore said. Rachel and Artemis didn't even have to look at each other to know the others answer.

"Yes," they said in unison.  
Artemis gave a small whistle in the small pause that followed. No one noticed.  
"Well good, your Heads will lead you there after. Now, Miss Grenier since your record seems to have been modified by someone I would like to know exactly how many schools you have been expelled from." Dumbledore said.  
"Well there were three private schools for girls that I got kicked out of all in one year. I managed to stay in a school in America called Franksters school for witchcraft and wizardry for my whole second year.

"In my third year I was back in England and helped Sirius Black get to Hogwarts because I knew about the rat, got kicked out for making the distraction for him to get away. Umm fourth and fifth year I got kicked out of four different schools two in Asia and one in Australia and one in Africa.

"After that I went to Durmstrang for two months and pulled a million of pranks and didn't get caught once though I was suspected, before I turned my teachers heads into fruits and got expelled," Artemis said it all rather proudly making Rachel giggle.  
Snape and McGonagoll looked like they were going to die. "Shit. This is going to be one hell of a year," Snape said. Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"Damn. Did I say that out loud?" Snape asked. Everyone was laughing.

"Fuck, I knew it! They did something to me!" Snape said before just putting his hands over his mouth.  
"Miss Grenier what did you do to him!" McGonagoll asked. Artemis grinned like she knew a secret they didn't.

"Sorry teach this wasn't me!" Artemis said. Suddenly both girls fell off there chairs laughing.  
"Miss DuBois?" McGonagoll asked her face unbelieving. Rachel smiled.

"That's it!" Dumbledore said in frustration.

"McGonagoll take them to there rooms, I need to go and buy as much aspirin as possible considering the headache these two are going to give me!" he said.  
"But Dumbledore tonight you promised we'd have sex!" McGonagoll complained. Snape choked and fell to the floor.  
"What the hell did you do to them?" Artemis whispered.

You're having a very bad influence on me," Rachel whispered back.

"While you were telling them about your expulsions I put a spell on them to say whatever is on there minds."  
"McGonagoll but what about your affair with me!" Snape yelled angrily. Suddenly the spell wore off and all three teachers turned angry eyes to the two girls.  
Not bothering to find out where there room was the two girls ran out of there.


	3. Plans

**Chapter 3**

Plans

"Shit we're dead!" Artemis exclaimed looking behind them to see Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagoll running after them. If it weren't for the circumstances they would have laughed.  
"Merlin, ummmm... We need to hide at least until they cool down. Wait! Let's go to Dumbledores office! That's the last place they'd expect us to be." Rachel exclaimed.  
They went to the staircases and took one to the third floor, only to jump onto another leading to Dumbledores office. "Skiving snackboxs!" Rachel said. The gargoyle leapt aside, then closed behind them as they ran up the stairs and sat down together on Dumbledores chair.  
"Okay, were officially pranksters in chief. Except, we need a name." Artemis said.

"Any ideas?"

"No."  
"We'll think on that later. For now, let's decorate Dumbledores office!" Artemis declared and conjured a can of spray paint.

"You can use magic but this is my baby!" she exclaimed and began. Together they did impressive work.  
Meanwhile the portraits were gossiping. "I admire them!" One exclaimed.

"I pity Dumbledore to hell! In fact I'd pity Voldemort if these two decided to prank him." one said.  
Artemis turned around. "Hey Rachel what do you think of that idea?" she  
asked. The portraits suddenly realized what they had done.

"You'll get yourselves killed!" one women in a portrait said. "You'll be dead if you tell anyone is more like." Artemis retorted.  
The portraits went white and decided to listen to her order. "Okay... We'll talk about this in out dorm after?" Rachel asked. Her friend nodded. They heard the gargoyle leap aside.  
"There back!" the two exclaimed and began fighting over who got to sit in   
Dumbledores chair. Finally they were both comfortable as the three teachers  
walked in.  
All three were exhausted from looking everywhere for the girls. "So can you show us too our rooms?" Rachel asked.  
The teachers looked like they were going to kill but calmed down. "I and Professor Snape will show you to your new dorm." McGonagoll replied stiffly. The girls leapt out of Dumbledores chair and followed there heads through the castle.  
"Professors we want to make a deal." Artemis said. Rachel looked at her  
confused but when there eyes met she understood.

"What kind of deal?" McGonagoll asked suspiciously. Both were equally curious.

"We don't prank you if you cover for us from time to time mattering if we ask." Rachel said, knowing what Artemis had been thinking.  
"Very well." Snape replied and McGonagoll nodded. Both girls grinned at each other, as they came to a portrait of a siren. "Password?" the siren asked. She was positively beautiful.  
She had a pale blue skin and aqua eyes with royal blue hair.  
"You may chose the password." McGonagoll informed them. "Farceuse."  
Both girls knew French and knew what that meant: Pranksters. They walked in. The room was totally white.  
"We'll decorate later, for now lets plan!" Artemis exclaimed. By midnight they had come up with the perfect plan for Voldemort and Dumbledore.


	4. Farceuses Part One Letters

My style of writing and me have grown with this story, so if the story isn't exactly the same vocabulary, etc. wise, then I'm sorry. But that's how I wrote it at the beginning and I'm not changing it all now because that negates the whole point of writing it as it is to grow into. Don't bother flaming: we have water! _heads flaming_ beta dousing with water as we write

**Death-Eater meeting**   
"Milord." Nott said bowing and kissing the hem of his robes. "What is it Nott?" Voldemort asked annoyed. The death eater handed his lord a letter before backing up and taking his place in the circle. "You all know your orders, leave and be warned he who does not accomplish shall pay the price." Voldemort said. Once his death eaters had left Salazars mansions, throne room, Voldemort opened the note.

_Dearest Voldemort,  
I have been for so long infatuated with your powerful self. Thus feeling the  
need to write to you as such. I would like to join the dark side and meet such  
a immortal in person. Your teachings and your words and actions are awe  
inspiring in my heart. I would simply love to see such a beautiful thing you  
are. Please meet me at Hogsmeade in the shrieking shack, on September  
second at exactly six o'clock.   
Your secret, loving admirer _

Voldemort decided at that second he'd go.

**Dumbledores office**   
He was sitting there wondering what the hell he was going to do about the two newest and by far the best pranksters the school had ever seen when a female bald eagle swooped in and dropped a message on his desk. Picking it up, he checked for magic. Finding none he proceeded to open the letter which read:

_Albus,  
Please meet me at the shrieking shack at exactly six on September second.  
I have important information regarding Voldemort that must be delivered to  
you as soon as possible. Please believe me and bring no one with you.  
A spy. _

Albus decided to go by the advice and see what this spy had to offer.  
He'd be there and alone. 

**Slytherin Common room**  
Draco Malfoy sat there trying to plot revenge in front of the fire when a female bald eagle came swooping in. It dropped a latter in his lap and flew off. He regarded it carefully but when he saw the dark mark imprinted onto the envelope he opened it quickly.

_Draco Malfoy,  
I have a special mission for you. You are the only one worthy of such. Your  
father need not know of this. It is a delicate mission that only you can  
complete. Once done, you will take your fathers place at my side.  
Meet me at the shrieking shack at six o'clock on the second of September. Do not be late and _do not_ be seen.   
The Dark Lord Voldemort_

Draco smirked to himself. Finally he would be the right hand man of   
Voldemort. Yes he would meet him there at that time. 

**Gryffindor common room**  
It was late and Harry knew he should go to bed. Just as he got up a female  
bald eagle swooped in god knows how and dropped a letter on his head. 

_Harry,  
Meet me at the shrieking shack at 6 o'clock on the 2 of September. I have  
found out how to defeat Voldemort without putting yourself at risk.  
Tell no one of this for it is of the utmost importance. Be there no matter what! Throw this in the fire after.  
Dumbledore_

Harry knew it was Dumbledore. It had to be. No one else had that weird  
cursive writing and even if it wasn't him no one was that good of a copier.  
He would be there.

**the dorm**  
"You've got very good writing." Artemis said. Rachel smiled. It was one in  
the morning and they had just sent off the letters. "So at lunch we have to  
go and put the charms in place." Artemis said. She was surprised at how  
much Rachel knew about Hogwarts. "Let's sleep for at least a bit." Rachel   
compromised. "Do we have too?" Artemis complained. "We have to make a  
good impression! We also need to prank every single teacher except Snape  
and McGonagoll." Rachel said. Artemis agreed and went through a door to a  
dorm. There were two beds two dressers. Everything was white ready to be  
decorated. "We'll decorate tomorrow." Rachel said and went to one bed to  
immediately fall asleep. Artemis followed suit.


	5. A Gift From The Marauders

**Breakfast**  
They hadn't even had the chance to decorate there rooms as they got up,   
changed and ran to the great hall. There most students were already seated  
and eating. Woefully the two went to there seats at opposite ends of the hall.  
Eating quickly, though sorrowfully, they met outside the great hall.  
"So, which classes are you taking?" Artemis asked as they stood outside the  
great hall.

"All of them, except history of magic. Advanced everything."  
Rachel said.

"I have advanced everything too except I don't have divination. We don't even need a time turner since seventh years have longer hours anyways." Artemis said.

"You know since were advanced students and there aren't many, all the houses are put together, so we'll be together in all classes!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Wait what's that?" Artemis asked. There lying on the floor was a piece of parchment. "Holy shit! Rachel do you know what this is?" Artemis exclaimed. Rachel looked at Artemis curiously as she picked up the parchment.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I made one of these of every school I ever went to! It's a map and you can see everyone on it. It needs certain words to activate it and if this one is anything like mine it insults those who try to figure it out. Except mine was equipped with hexs." Artemis explained. "Rachel I need a quill!" Her friends handed her what she asked and she began to write on the parchment, the following: 'Hey, this is Trouble, I need some help causing mischief around this place. Exactly how do you open this?' Both girls were delighted as they started to see words appear on the parchment.

'_Mr. prongs agrees that Trouble should have access to the marauders map.'_

'_Mr. Moony agrees with Mr. Prongs and is sorry to say that she will make better use of it then young Prongs.'_

'_Mr. Padfoot likes Trouble and has decided for the group to let Trouble and her friend now have full possession of the Marauders map.'_

'_Mr. Wormtail protests slightly but agrees after a poke of a wand.'_

'_Once Troubles' friend has come up with a nickname it shall be added to the Marauders map along with Trouble according to Mr. Moony.'_

'_They shall thus inherit the record book of the legendary Marauders and Mr. Padfoot is sorry to say he wishes Trouble and her friend put Mr. Potter in his place.'_

'_Mr. Prongs thinks though Potter is his son, he must not be such a ass, thus hopes the two girls will put him right.'_

'_Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Moony and Mr. Prongs thus say this: Do not Prank Snape: for it was our fault he turned into a death eater; Cause as much havoc as possible; A Slytherin and a Gryffindor together can do great things and we have no grudge against Trouble because of her relatives, though one is handsome, charming, badboy, goodguy awe… Ow ok well, Grow up and be mature but have fun and continue on the legacy of the marauders.'_ Thus the ink disappeared, but not before one final phrase appeared.

'_I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'_ The girls grinned at each other then saw more writing appear.  
_'This phrase said by anyone else, but you two, the offending person will be  
hexed by your choice of hexes you may choose to add on.'_

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Artemis and Rachel said together and watched happily as ink filled the pages.

"This is going to be one Merlin of a year." Rachel said.

"I pity the teachers." Artemis said.

"Wait, aren't you muggle-born?" Rachel asked.

"Well I was adopted but I'm pretty sure yeah." Artemis said.

"Okay if we're going to do this we have to know each others abilities to a full extent. We have an hour before classes. Let's go outside." Rachel said and began walking towards an exit. Artemis just followed silently. "The whole school hates us." Rachel said somewhat sulkily.  
"So... we'll just get revenge. They'll regret what they did soon enough and  
then after we'll be feared and popular in your case but we'll just ignore everyone because of what they've done to us." Artemis replied cheerfully.  
"I get revenge on lots of people a lot of the time." Rachel replied thoughtfully as the walked through the door to Hogwarts grounds.

"You've never planned revenge with me though and together we'll _rule_ Hogwarts." Artemis replied.  
At that Rachel smiled and led them to the greenhouse. Artemis gave her a strange look as they entered but didn't comment. Rachel went up and grabbed a seed, some soil and a flower pot. She put the soil and seed in and put her hand on the soil. The plant grew at an amazing pace.  
"Holy shit you have power over earth?" Artemis exclaimed. Rachel merely  
nodded.

"Well..." Artemis said and held up her hand as it was engulfed in  
flames.

"Fire." Rachel breathed.

"Well, we're really two of a kind." Artemis said sarcastically.

Rachel ignored the sarcasm. "We are."  
"Well I guess I should tell you now I'm a Parsletongue."

"You're a what! But aren't you muggle-born!"

"No I was adopted by muggle I don't know who I really am."

"I was adopted too."

"Whatever what class is first?"  
"Muggle studies. We should go."

"Playing hooky sounds tempting."

"Not on your first day you won't."

"Okay but were hexing the teacher."

"Deal, but were not getting caught." The two girls ran back to the castle in haste.

They got to there seats just in time for the new professor, Professor Hardling, to come in. She had for some reason a strawberry shaped head with black hair. Her skin was very red with yellow blotches. Her eyes were green and she was medium height. Her head much resembled the fruit.

"Hello Students welcome to defense against the dark arts." she said. Artemis and Rachel both zoned out as they threw papers, from there seats in the back of the class, at people's heads. "As you see this strange contraption is a very dangerous dark arts object." the professor said, pointing at a geto blaster. Artemis flicked her wrist and Emenim came on. Professor Hardling screamed.

Rachel raised her hand and began speaking through the noise without being  
called upon. "Sorry professor but that's a geto blaster and your in muggle   
studies." The teacher stared up and looked at Rachel's general area. In  
doing such she saw Artemis.

"YOU!" she screamed in outrage.

"What did you do to her?" Rachel whispered.

"She used to be a teacher at Durmstrang she's wearing a glamour, albeit a very bad one. I had turned all teachers' heads into fruits." Artemis explained loud enough for the whole class to hear and rather proudly.

Suddenly the real muggle studies teacher came in. Ignoring all students she heard the geto blaster still going and began dancing. "PARTY!" Artemis yelled and transfigured the whole room at once into a muggle club. Professor Hardling ran out screaming in terror. The class yelled happily though Hermione looked as though she was going to kill them both.

"What's the name of the teacher?" Artemis asked as she dragged Rachel onto the dance floor.

"Professor Gyder." Rachel yelled over the noise.

"Come on Hermione; this is educational!" Professor Gyder chose that moment to yell. In a huff, face red and blotchy and nose up, Hermione gathered her things and left; Artemis and Rachel high-fived each other.

"She's a..." Artemis started but was cut off as Professor Snape walked in.

"Professor Gyder I wanted to give you..." then stopped as he saw what had happened to the room and the activities happening in it. He looked at the two girls before leaving the room, robes billowing dramatically.

"Drama queen." Rachel said rolling her eyes. To her amazement Artemis giggled.

For the next two hours the class danced and drank spiked pumpkin juice. Most were bouncing after drinking 2L each of pepper up pumpkin juice. The bell rang and everyone ignored it. Snape once again walked in and Pansy bounced in front of him.

"Snapie!" she squealed and kissed him full on the mouth. Snape kissed back before realizing what he was doing and pushed her off.

"100 points from Slytherin!" he said angrily, before he realized he  
had an audience- and Rachel was holding a camera- a video camera.  
"Great class Professor Gyder! Oh yeah and professor Snape please refrain  
from kissing a student during class." Artemis said mimicking Professor   
McGonagoll before running.

"ARTEMIS! RACHEL!" they heard him yell.

"Rachel what do we have next?" Artemis asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Rachel said. The two exchanged identical grins. "By the way I got a name for myself; Rogue." Rachel said.

"Ok." Artemis took out a quill and wrote down the two names: Trouble and Rogue.

'_Mr. Prongs compliments Rogue and Trouble on there names and thinks it's a good time to say though he'll always love Lily he has a big crush on Rogue.'_

'_Mr. Padfoot laughs thinking that Prongs likes Rogue and young Prongs near hates her.'_ This confused both girls.  
Rachel grabbed the pen and wrote: _'Who's young Mr. Prongs?'_

'_Why Harry Potter of course!'_ Artemis stole the pen from Rachel.

'_We'll get him back and the dream team too,muhhahahhahahahahahah!'_ The parchment began singing out loud scaring both girls.

"_I'll get you and your little dog too!  
We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was.  
If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one because,  
Because, because, because, because, because.  
Because of the wonderful things he does.  
We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz."_

After the voice had completed the song spidery ink appeared on the  
parchment signing, Sirius Black. Both girls giggled. "Race you to DADA?"  
Artemis asked lifting an eyebrow and making a smirk that put Malfoy to shame. Rachel giggled more and nodded.

They raced to DADA. Teachers and students everywhere only saw a blur. Together they reached the classroom only to hit smack into Professor Hardling. From the force Professor Hardling went flying back through the door and into her classroom while the girls remained upright. "MISS GRENIER!" they heard her yell.

Instead they ran to there seats in time for the bell. Smirking Artemis raised her hand. "Yes Professor?" she asked. The other students snickered though they didn't exactly like the girls. Professor Hardling huffed and got up.

"Now today class..." she started but was interrupted by outright laughter.

Nothing in the room looked out of the ordinary so she thus conjured a mirror only to break it with a high pitched scream. Her glamour was gone. In its place was the strawberry head that Artemis had cursed her with. Suddenly a large bucket of water hit her full force.

She tumbled to the ground her green dress going up to reveal a scrawny pair of legs. The laughter erupted into a roar that made all classes and teachers in the area proceed to the room in time to see Artemis and Rachel high five each-other as writing appeared in the air, in spidery emerald green writing, saying:

Trouble and Rogue

The students looked at each other in shock. The girls grinned. "Rach, I  
have an idea for our opening prank." Artemis whispered to her friend. She  
hadn't needed to whisper as the classroom began talking rather loudly about  
themselves. Rachel's grin spread. Knowing Artemis they would be coming  
in with a bash.

"Spill," Rachel whispered back.

"Just make a list of people you hate and then we'll work out the rest." Artemis said grinning evilly.  
Rachel became rather frightened for a few seconds before the grin faded away. The bell rang and they had a twenty minute break. "Let's decorate our room!" Rachel announced the girls began walking to there rooms only to find Malfoy and his gang in front of the door and The dream team behind the girls.

Rachel was a fighter but didn't approve. Artemis rose to the challenge. "If you want to dual just say so!" Draco looked unsure in his pink dress and green and blue hair and skin; he took out his wand. Rachel stood beside Artemis except facing the boy-who-lived and the dream team.

"Fighting our own houses, it seems." Artemis commented. They didn't have a chance to speak as the fight began. One on three or six on two; opinion changed mattering your point of view.

Spells were flying everywhere, Rachel was muttering curses and counter curses so fast that you couldn't even tell what the curse was, Artemis didn't bother with counter-curses though she knew them well instead she dodged physically and sent nasty hexes and curses back.

Snape and McGonagoll, along with the rest of the staff, had heard the commotion and were all coming towards them. Surprisingly Rachel heard them first.

"Artemis!" she yelled just loudly enough to be heard over the fighting.

"Gotcha." she replied with a wink. Two minutes and thirty second later the staff came upon a strange sight; the dream team and scream team all levitating in the air, victims of curses unknown.


	6. Farceuses Part Two Redecorating

**Dormitory**  
"Black!"

"Blue!"

"Blood red!"

"Green!" The two girls argued back and forth about there common room and dorm. "Ok how about this; we charm the room be look like the sky and , um… the common room can be whatever our mood is and the bathroom the sea?" Rachel suggested.

"Good." Artemis agreed. Then the spells started. After some fine tuning and conjuring the room was to the two's likeness. Artemis found a good spell that would make a doorway to lead to every secret passage in the school. Rachel found a spell that snuck them in to the Slytherin library.

"Come on, our next class is Potions," Rachel said at the end.

"Too bad no pranks," Artemis complained. Rachel albeit no prank but there was the pleasure of a very pissed off Hermione when Rachel raised her hand every time and Snape chose her every time.

"Lunch Rachel," Artemis said pointedly. Rachel got the point and nodded.  
They went from the classroom to there room and went through Artemis  
enchanted door, only accessible by them, to the passage to the shrieking   
shack.

"OK we need charms to protect against violence, against all types of  
magic and a charm that as soon as the four are here they are stuck here for  
twenty four hours, anything else?" Rachel asked.

"We need a video camera and put it in the corner undetectable and we need to watch the whole thing on the TV skipping classes and playing hooky," Artemis replied. They reached the shrieking shack and they went outside of it.

"OK as soon as one steps in they have to wait until all four are in and then there stuck there for 24 hours," Rachel said as she cast the final outside spell.

"OK inside spells now!" Artemis said marching in.

After they were done they quickly used the tunnel to the grounds then got back just in time for Transfiguration.

"Miss Grenier, Miss DuBois thank you for joining us," McGonagoll said stiffly before starting the lesson.

"Rachel we said we wouldn't prank her, but what about the class?" Artemis whispered.

"My turn," came the reply. McGonagoll at that moment began to write down on the chalkboard but it repelled. She tried time and time again. As a final touch the same spidery, emerald writing appeared on the board saying.  
Trouble and Rogue

Needless to say Professor McGonagoll looked severely pissed off. She glanced at the girls but didn't say a thing. This confused many students but then again to the Slytherins it was a Gryffindor teacher there just plain weird. The Gryffindors were thoroughly worried for there teachers. The Hufflepuffs were naive and thought McGonagoll was being nice, the Ravenclaws weren't stupid but they couldn't find a reason for the deputy headmistress' strange behavior. The girls just grinned. The rest of the class went much the same with small pranks being played on various people.

Before long the day was over and it was 5:45. Everything was set up most of all the camera and TV. Rachel had also found a useful spell to get a fridge and snack box into there common room which Artemis proceeded to fill. Thus the two girls sat down and waited for the games to begin. Through the TV they saw it begin. First Malfoy arrived and just brooded for exactly a minute then Dumbledore came in.

"Mr. Malfoy I presume you are the spy?" he asked. Malfoy looked at him like he was crazy. "Sir I'm waiting for the dark lord!" Draco said with his nose in the air, his arrogance regained.  
The-boy-who-lived-and-lived-and-lived-and-goddamnit-wont-he-die— now  
took the moment to walk in.

"What is it you have to speak to me about?" Harry said ignoring Malfoy. Dumbledore was about to reply when Voldemort walked in followed by a flash of purple went through the room temporarily blinding everyone and sealing the wards around the place.

"Potter I'll kill you!" Voldemort yelled. He raised his wand while Dumbledore, Malfoy and Harry stood there dumbstruck. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled.

A small puff of smock was the only result. "WHAT!" Voldemort and Malfoy yelled at the same time. Suddenly the answer came in spidery emerald green writing in hanging in the middle of the air.

_Stuck Here You Shall Be   
For A Day And Night;  
This We Decree.  
Wands Are Useless,  
As Are Spells.  
We Watch From A Far.  
Have Fun You Four Worst Enemies  
We Thus Conclude This Poetry  
LOL  
_Trouble and Rogue


	7. Farceuses Part Three Truth or Dare

**Chapter 7**

Farceuse Part Three – Truth or Dare

"This is beyond me how two girls can be this smart." Dumbledore   
commented after a few moments of silence.

"Girls! How the hell did they know about the shrieking shack, they prepared before we got here with spells and everything!" Harry yelled outloud.

"Potter cease your babbling before I end your insignificant life." Voldemort said. Malfoy rolled his eyes and went to the cabinet in the corner of the room named games. Opening it he found a bottle of Veritaserum and instructions to a game called truth or dare.

"Hey Milord I found this game want to play?" Draco yelled at the arguing three.  
"Yeah!" Harry yelled.

"What game?" Dumbledore asked eyes twinkling.  
"Truth or dare with Veritaserum." Draco replied. Suddenly four chairs were  
conjured and a table in the middle. The Veritaserum and instructions were   
transferred onto the table and the guys sat down though somewhat   
grudgingly.

"Okay, glasses." Harry said. Courtesy of Rogue though the guys  
didn't know it glasses appeared and the veritaserum poured itself equally into  
the four.

"Well drink up!" Artemis' voice said eerily from nowhere in the  
room. The four men grabbed the glasses and drunk.

"OK I'm first; Harry Potter, truth or dare?" Voldemort asked.

"Ummmm, truth," Harry replied drowsily.

"What is your greatest fear?" Voldemort asked. Dumbledore and Draco leaned in, in anticipation.

"I'm afraid of Artemis and Rachel." Harry said. "Who are they?" Voldemort asked.

"Well Rachel's this really, smart, powerful and beautiful girl who I have a crush on, she happens to be in Gryffindor though." Draco replied dreamily. Voldemort began gagging insanely while Dumbledore talked over the coughing.

"Rachel is a beautiful girl! Gryffindor just makes her better." he said. Harry answered the other half of Voldemorts' question.

"Artemis is a powerful and beautiful Slytherin who knows way too many curses for her own good." he replied. Voldemort stopped gagging.

"She seems ok do you think she'd turn death-eater?" he asked.

"I wonder which side there on anyways?" Draco asked.

"Well it's my turn so Dumbledore truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Truth." Dumbledore said his eyes losing there twinkle.

"Ok what's the saddest thing that ever happened in your life?"

"Losing my grand-daughter."

"What; you have a grand-daughter?"

"Yes."

"Are you looking for her?"

"Of course though all I know is her birthday, powers and eye color, she was put up for adoption at the age of 2 weeks thus I don't know how she looks. Her mother was my daughter."  
"I have a grand-daughter to you know." Voldemort cut in. "I only know her   
powers, birthday and eye color too she was put up for adoption, her mother  
was my daughter and I don't know her father."

"I don't know her father either."

"Whatever; Dumbledore it's your turn!" Draco cut in.

"Yes well Draco truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to French Harry."

"OK I wanted to French Draco since first year! He's hot!" Harry said and pounced Draco.  
"Young love, so cute." Dumbledore commented. Voldemort began gagging  
insanely again as Harry and Draco made out. Finally after ten minutes Harry  
and Draco stopped making out.

"OK well since it's my turn, Milord, truth or  
dare?" Draco asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to say that Dumbledore is a better wizard then you will ever be!" Voldemort gave Draco a death glare while Harry and Dumbledore were doubling over with laughter before Voldemort turned to Dumbledore.

"You are a better wizard then I'll ever be." he muttered grudgingly. At this Rachel and Artemis dissolved into giggles. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Shit! Rachel here!" Artemis yelled running to her room and tossing a box of chocolates at her.

"What!" Rachel cried out. "Chocolate?"

"No eat the round ones and write a note saying we're visiting a relative signed by Dumbledore, throw the chocolates back, invisibility potion in them!" Artemis said in a hurry. She caught the box of chocolates that went flying at her face and ate one before putting them under her bed. Coming down she could see Rachel thanks to an adjustment she had made to the potion. Just as she got down McGonagoll and Snape walked in.

"Excuse me Minerva and Serverus, we are at a relatives who has come downwith a sudden illness, now will you Minerva please inform the school Dumbledore is also gone on important business along with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Oh yeah and Snape inform the mini-death-eaters to tell there parents that Voldemort will be missing for, um, twenty- three hours. Do not worry there all perfectly safe and we might let you view the tape another time now please leave while we watch out TV." Artemis said. She grabbed Rachel and the two sat down and turned the volume up and TV on which Rachel had turned off. Min and Sev did as they were told without comment.

"We better get to see the tape after." Sev muttered darkly and Minerva nodded before they both left.

"OK, back to the video!" Harry and Draco were making out again while   
Voldemort and Dumbledore were having an intelligent conversation.

"They actually get along well for enemies,' Rachel remarked thoughtfully.

"I know I was hoping for a fight," Artemis asked eyeing her friend. Suddenly a  
shouting match broke out.

"No! It's: the boy who lived, don't add all that other rubbish!" Dumbledore yelled angrily.

"No it's: The-boy-who-lived-and-lived-and-lived-and-goddamnit-wont-he-die-though-ill-k ill-him-eventually-muhahahahhahaha! That's how its goes!" Voldemort yelled back. Artemis and Rachel began rolling and laughing. Suddenly Artemis accidentally kicked the TV and a screen appeared in the shrieking shack  
showing the girls and with sound, though it was hazy and mostly only a blur of  
color.

The argument stopped. Harry and Draco stopped and they all pulled  
up chairs and watched the screen.

"Is that the girls you're scared of Potter?" Voldemort asked. They stopped laughing.

"Shit I kicked the TV!" Artemis said, though she smirked.

"Oh well, so Potter your scared of us?" Rachel said with an identical smirk to Artemis'. Potter just stuttered.

"Girls your worse then the Marauders, but you will be in serious trouble once I get out," Dumbledore said. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"You can't prove it was us. It's our word against yours and though half the wizarding world won't believe us the other half will!" Artemis said.

"Trouble, he still is our headmaster!" Rachel intervened.

"The green-haired girl is worse then you!" Voldemort informed his enemy.

"Yeah well Trouble is worse then you! The staff knows who she is she just doesn't get caught! You performed all mischief behind our backs and didn't get caught, she performs it in front of us and gets out of it, Rogue reminds me of Remus Lupin though, trouble makers as friends though a good student!" Dumbledore said back. Suddenly it was an all out compare fight.

"Goddamnit! Stop it before I kill you all," Artemis said quietly. Her voice cut through the argument like ice and all sound stopped. Rachel looked at her in surprise as did Dumbledore, Harry and Draco. Voldemort on the other hand had other ideas.

"My dear would you like to join the death-eaters?" he asked.

"Well after extreme consideration I would have to decline. I thus decree I am neutral. I'm not picking sides!" Artemis exclaimed dramatically. She would never giggle or laugh in public, only when alone with Rogue.

"Pity, how about you… Rogue isn't it? You're rather powerful though too goody-goody," Voldemort asked Rachel.

"Nope; even though I'm the best friend of Artemis here," Rachel declared.

"Pity good help is hard to find these days," Voldemort said with a sigh.

"I agree look at Granger, you know the philosophers stone? She forgot she was a witch!" Dumbledore replied, with a sigh of his own.

"Yeah and she ain't much to look at either," Harry replied.

"Oh yeah, question what side are you two on?" Dumbledore asked looking hopefully at the screen. That caught everyone's attention.

"Well I'm gray and Rogue is," Artemis began but Rachel cut her off.

"Were both gray period."

"Gray; that means neutral right?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"You're intelligence outstands me Young Mr. Prongs," Artemis said smirking as Harry's jaw dropped and Rachel replied affirmative.  
"How do you know 'bout my dad?" he demanded angrily. "Prongs is a good  
friend, as is Moony, and Padfoot, very good friends," Artemis said teasingly.  
"You stole my marauders map!" Harry yelled.

"I deny it!" Rachel and Artemis said in unison.

"What's the marauders map?" Draco, Voldemort and even Dumbledore asked.

"Confidential!"

"Don't you dare tell them Harry or we'll kill you ourselves!" Any threat from Artemis Harry knew to take seriously.

"You bitch!" Harry said instead.

"You call me a bitch again Potter and I'll show you just how much of a bitch I could be!" Artemis snapped. Meanwhile Voldemort was thinking. _'Hmmm, well both seem to hate Potter but the one loves Dumbledore. Both stick to each other like glue and are very loyal. Hmmm, well I can't have one without the other but  
one loves Dumbledore. I'll attack the school and see where there loyalties lie.' _  
His thoughts were interrupted as Draco pounced on Harry and they started  
making out again.

"Okay, well it's about ten at night so you might as well have a snack since your still up and though two out of four can do wandless magic a password was woven into the spells surrounding you. It only will open when we say the password, standing at a certain place, and saying it in a different language," Artemis said smiling. Rachel waved her hand and four bubble gum pink sleeping bags were conjured.

"Nighty, night!" Artemis exclaimed sarcastically, sounding suspiciously like Pansy Parkinson. She lightly kicked the TV and the screen in the shrieking shack disappeared.  
"Wait one sec!" Rachel said and lightly kicked the screen again. "Ok, don't  
yell cause people will come though I just warded our dormitory. Also were  
going to bed see ya later!" Rachel said and kicked the TV.

"We aren't going to bed?"

"Exacly!" Rogue declared. The TV wasn't on and when it was just the  
two of them she was Rogue.

They turned to the TV. "She reminds me of someone. The evil one, I mean. I don't know who," Voldemort was saying.  
"Rogue reminds me of someone also," Albus said with a sigh.

"Will you two stop getting along your scaring us!" Harry called from across the room where he and Draco were huddled in a corner.

"Yo, Trouble I just realized something," Rogue said suddenly.

"Yeah and what's that?" Trouble asked.  
"Well we put the place to stand and say the password in the shrieking shack  
and the only way to dispel it is from there," Rogue said. Troubles eyes  
widened for a moment before they went back to three normal catlike look.   
"Well into the shrieking shack we go but we wait until there asleep or at least  
considerably drowsy," Trouble said cheerfully. Rogue stared.

"You mean we go in there to let them out at the same time confronting two angry teenage boys plus two wizards who can do magic!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Why not? We can do wandless magic we have the power of fire and earth, we have surprise and advantage," Trouble said shrugging.

"You're insane!" Rogue said shaking her head.

"You mean you didn't notice before?" Trouble asked looking incredulous. At this Rogue cracked up soon followed by Trouble. A loud snore interrupted there giggling and they looked at the screen to see Harry asleep along with Draco. The other two looked like they'd be following soon.

"Come on time to go," Trouble whispered and went upstairs to get the chocolate. Both took an invisibility chocolate that would last at least 2 hours, unlike the others that were only supposed to last 15 minutes, and began walking to the front doors.

"We are so dead!" Rogue exclaimed.

"There is no possible way they can see us even with wandless magic so relax and lets do this!" Trouble replied. Rogue began taking deep calming breaths which made Trouble laugh. Finally they arrived at the shrieking shack. As quietly as possible they went through the whomping willow. They got into the room only to see two asleep teenage boys and the two wizards sitting sound talking drowsily.

They crept to the middle of the room. Suddenly Rachel tripped and fell hard onto her feet with a loud yelp. Successfully waking the two wizards from there near sleep though the teenagers slept on.

"Reveal yourselves!" Dumbledore said. Suddenly giggles were heard. Voldemort recognized them from the hazy TV.

"Them," was all he said. Rogue jumped to her feet as a rain of painful spells began raining down on them. Both quickly cast shields. Both stood in the  
middle of the room and held hands.

"Nous sommes les Farceuses," in unison they said. No on heard as it was supposed to be. Suddenly a blinding flash of purple light went through the room. Les Farceuses took it as there cue to run. They heard yells after them but they had too much of a head start. They were gone.


	8. Little White Lies

Chapter 8:

Little White Lies

**  
Headmasters office   
**"Rachel and Artemis, I have reason to believe that you two are Trouble and  
Rogue," Dumbledore said. Beside him stood there heads of houses.

"Sir we deny it," they replied smoothly. It was right after breakfast and they had been expecting this.

"Headmaster, Artemis could not have possibly been responsible for what happened last night for what you've told me the culprits appeared in the shrieking shack at around midnight. Artemis was with me in the potions lab grading papers, and helping with the wolfsbane potion since she is our best and brightest," Snape interrupted smoothly. He didn't want to know what horrible pranks they'd play in his classroom and on him if he didn't cover. After all they were worse then the Marauders.

"I must also object. Rachel was in Transfiguration with me around the specified time. She requested help with the dobletrnas charm," McGonagoll also cut in.   
Dumbledore thus started thinking of other female students who could do this.  
After all why doubt his best teachers, the two teachers he trusted least; why  
would they cover for the girls? No they wouldn't period, he believed them.  
"Well, my apologies girls. You both have nothing to do with the unfortunate  
incident. Now I believe you all have classes to attend. If your heads will   
please escort you there so there will be no argument with professor Flitwick,"  
Dumbledore requested and turned to a list of students who could and would  
have enough power, enough intelligence and a motive to do this to them.

The list was rather slim when it came to a motive against the four occupants of the room last night. It went even slimmer for the people who had enough power to lock them in that room. The intelligence was by far the thinnest. Putting the three lists together for someone who had the power, intelligence, guts and motive he had only come up with Artemis and Rachel. He was so preoccupied he didn't see the four leave.


	9. Discovering Moonlight

Chapter 9

Discovering

**Hall**  
"Your completely insane, who's idea was that?" Snape asked. He was happy  
someone finally did something to show Dumbledore, Voldemort, Potter, and  
Malfoy that there were people out there more powerful and more intelligent  
then them.

"Troubles'," Rogue said with a grin.

"Artemis," Minerva said dryly.

"Well teaches, Thanks, of course we would have so pranked you guys into oblivion if you didn't so you didn't really have a choice but thanks anyways and for today I suggest you stay away from all staircases and levitate yourselves up floors," Trouble said as she and Rogue shared a grin. Both professors shuddered involuntarily. They'd take Voldemort over the girl's pranks any day.

"Well here's charms goodbye," Rogue said. As she and Trouble stepped into the class ready for mischief.

"Ah Miss Grenier and Miss DuBois, please take a seat," Flitwick said as he once again began giving notes for the basic of the Protean charm. Rachel began taking small mental notes though she already knew the charm. Artemis was waiting for the demonstration.

Suddenly Flitwick began showing the class how to do it and Artemis made her move. At the beginning of class Flitwick had passed out at least ten or so coins to each student and there were a hundred for him. As soon as he began the charm with a lazy wave of her hand every coin in the room levitated and began circling around Flitwick. Suddenly the books he had been standing on disappeared and the wind made by the coins was keeping him up as there speed escalated. One look in Rachel's eyes and Artemis found her partner in crime.

Suddenly different objects around the room began circling groups, or individuals, of students and soon most of the class was levitating. Some tried to move only to find they were stuck there. Suddenly that objects went back to there original places and everyone was left floating in the air.

"Someone fetch the headmaster everyone else class dismissed," Flitwick squeaked.

"Come on we still have the staircases," Artemis whispered and sped off. Together they cast the spells over all the castle stairs. Levitating to a ledge they waited for there first victim. Lucky enough for them they heard three sets of footsteps and saw nothing. Trouble pulled out there Marauders map.

"Potter, Granger and Weasley well there in for a surprise," Trouble whispered. The trio began mounting the stairs. Suddenly halfway they stopped.

"I can't move!" Hermione tried to state the obvious only to find she couldn't talk and she couldn't move. Suddenly all three wands went flying and hit the other wall and stuck there; far out of reach. All three tried to scream but no. Instead they remained invisible, speechless, restricted and wandless. Rogue and Trouble erupted into silent giggles.

Suddenly Snape and McGonagoll came arguing down the hall. Without thinking they almost began mounting the staircases. Trouble and Rogue levitated down, except they hit right into them in a tackle like form and the four fell to the ground.

"Another prank!" Minerva said in a hoarse, outraged whisper. Artemis grinned.

"We warned you," Rachel reminded. Snape nodded and swiftly untangled himself from the pile. The girls followed suit.

"I suggest you stay away from all staircases, oh yeah and these spells won't wear off until midnight," Artemis added.

"Minerva, I suggest we leave," Severus suggested.

"Oh yeah, Heads, earlier we were eavesdropping on the teachers and there's going to be a Halloween masquerade ball, is that true?" Artemis asked.

"Don't deny it," Rachel added. A thin nod from Rachel's head was all they got before they turned and left.


	10. Prank of the Month

Chapter 10

Prank of the Month

**FF Oct 1st**  
They hadn't pranked for a while and there was a rumor going around that they'd prank at the days Quidditch game. Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. The rumor was right.

"And how are we going to distract them?" Rachel asked. Artemis bit her lip.

"There's something I haven't told you," she began.

"It's about where you sneak off isn't it!" Rachel accused.

"Well yes… see I have this pet right and well, umm, I go to the forbidden forest and cut— don't interrupt— and umm my pet heals the cuts so no one ever sees them and" she was cut off.

"It's a Phoenix," Rachel said. Artemis nodded guiltily.

"That is sooooo cool!" Rachel exclaimed. "And you're going to use the phenix to distract everyone while we cast the spells! What's its name?" Rachel asked.

"Well its name is Moonlight on account of it having a black beak and instead of the gold, red and orange it also has silver feathers." Artemis said.

"Ok well let's go and see it!" Rachel exclaimed and grabbed Artemis' hand and literally dragged her out of there dorm and outside.

"Ok but listen; it's, umm, well not exactly like a normal Phoenix, let's say it has a tendency to bite and claw people." Artemis warned. Rachel nodded absent mindedly and plodded on until they reached the edge of the forbidden forest.

From there on Artemis took the lead and led her to a large clearing. Rachel stopped dead the second she heard hooves.

"Centaurs," she whispered.

"Nah don't worry I got permission, as do you as long as your with me now I suggest you put your hands over your ears," Artemis advised. She put her fingers in her mouth and did a high pitched whistle before Rachel had a chance. She most certainly put her hands over her ears after.

Suddenly a melodious song began and she looked into the sky to see streaks of color. It looked like a shooting star except with streaks of silver. Suddenly the shooting star was sitting on Artemis' shoulder.

"Oh, Moonlight," Artemis cooed. Her gentleness surprised Rachel. This wasn't the Artemis she knew. No, it was.

The bird sang a tune before going over to Rachel and hovering in front of her. They stayed that way for a few minutes, though to Rachel it felt like hours. Suddenly, startling Rachel out of her hypnotized state, Moonlight gave a small trill before taking to the air. Artemis whistled something and Moonlight came back down and a bright silver enveloped Rachel.

"What did she do?" she demanded. She felt weird.

"Noticed when I whistled it seemed like I could talk to her. Well the ability to speak with a Phoenix through whistles is its most precious gift and it will only give it to those who it deems worthy. That last whistle was a whole conversation. There time passes differently. Remember the first time we were called to Dumbledores' office I whistled slightly in the middle of the conversation. I was talking to Fawkes," Artemis explained.

Suddenly Rachel thought of Fawkes as such a big creature compared to Moonlight. The realization came upon her in minutes. "She can't be more then a decade old!"

"Actually she's exactly sixteen and very special, I was born on a new moon though the tattoo on my back is a full moon red eclipse, she was born near the same time and I found her in the woods near my adoptive parent's homes," Artemis explained.

"When were you adopted?" Rachel asked.

"I was adopted when my adoptive mother had a stillbirth. I was only a years old and I was left with them. They were Muggle's and didn't understand when I set things on fire or levitated or shook the house. I learned to control my power and have never used a wand because when I was little I always just used my hands. How 'bout you?" Artemis asked.

"Well I don't know the moon cycle but my birthday's May 16. I was adopted before the defeat of Voldemort, when's your birthday?" Rachel asked.

"Halloween 11:59 at night if it was midnight then it would be November 1st, seems my mother died the night of my first birthday and I never knew my father," Artemis explained.

"That's sad; my mother was killed on Halloween too, according to the agency. Even they didn't know who they were," Rachel added.

"Hmmm, this is screwed. Well we have a Quidditch match to orchestra," Artemis said with a smirk that beat both Voldemorts', Dracos' and Snapes' with flying colors. Rachel smirked a smirk near identical to Artemis' though it wasn't evil or malicious, it was mischievous.

Together they set off towards the Quidditch pitch and took there places in the stands directly across from each other. This way any blind spots were covered by the other. Suddenly the game started and within minutes Hufflepuff was losing. Then stuff started happening that began shocking people. Hufflepuff chasers got four goals, the snitch was circling around the Hufflepuff seeker, bludgers never went anywhere near the Hufflepuff team, only the Gryffindor.

In seconds, after the changes occurred, the game was won. For the first time in centuries (besides the cheat time in there third year) Hufflepuff won against Gryffindor in a game of Quidditch. The school was in chaos. Nobody knew how to react. Most of the school was sure that the game was fixed. It was. The few minutes it lasted it was fixed. Troublemakers in chief Trouble and Rogue were responsible for it, as they seemed to be for everything else.

"So how long do you think it will be until the houses realize what's in there dorms and common rooms?" Trouble asked. Suddenly a dozen shrieks came form the dungeons followed by ones from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff towers.

"No time at all," Rogue replied with a grin. A loud coursing roar went through the castle.

"ARTEMIS! RACHEL!"


	11. Swift Escape

Chapter 11:

Swift Escape

Both girls heard it. "OMG! That was Dumbledore we're in so much trouble!" Rachel exclaimed. Artemis smirked. "Whatever he has no proof, I made sure, we're safe, don't worry plus what's he gonna do give; us detention?" Artemis asked in a tone worthy of Severus.

Together the two walked down the halls to Professor Dumbledores office. As soon as they walked in they were faced with the heads of the four houses, the headmaster. A few various prefects just come from the common rooms where it could be guessed the gorillas were throwing shit and a very angry looking Minister of Magic.

"Sirs?" Artemis asked. Her tone and face a mask of innocence. The same thing was going through everyone's head: Slytherin to the bone. "Miss Grenier we have reason to believe that you sent some gold goblets to every department of the Ministry of Magic, including my office, which twenty minutes ago had transformed into gorillas and began throwing manure around," Fudge began.

"Sir that's impossible, you see we were by Hagrids hut twenty minutes ago, ten minutes ago we were at the Quidditch pitch and after that we were in our dorms," Artemis protested. Suddenly they played there guilt card. Slowly tears began forming in Rachel's eyes before she began outright bawling into her hands.

The professor shocked didn't know what to do as the Slytherin began patting her friends back. "I'm always being blamed!" Rachel bawled as Artemis tried very hard to keep the grin/smirk from her face. Snape noticed.

"Minister, would you like me to get a veritaserum?" Snape asked.

"Sir if you administer that to us I'll sue," Artemis threatened. "It's against the law to administer that to a minor without her consent and that of her parents,"  
she added.

"Of course there are alternatives," Snape said. Artemis followed his line of thinking. "Professor Snape is a skilled Legilsmentilcy master. I have no knowledge of occulmenlcy so why doesn't he have a look?" Snape was trying even harder to keep a smirk off his face until he looked into her mind. There was a picture of her killing fudge. Suddenly he was there too covering for her. It was obvious the meaning of such. He retreated from her lovely thoughts and turned to the other occupants of the room, ignoring the sobbing Rachel who was only still sobbing to cover up her laughter.

"Miss Grenier is perfectly innocent after all," was all he said in a rather bored tone.

"THEN WHO DID IT!" Fudge yelled angrily.

"Probably some other teenage girl who hates the ministry and the minister and the houses," Artemis replied before anyone could say anything. Suddenly the heads of houses burst out laughing including Snape. Even Dumbledore began   
chuckling. Fudge on the other hand was turning a lovely shade of red.

"Sir you shouldn't hold your breath you might die and then we'll have to bury you and I'm not to keen on getting any nearer," Rachel commented.

Even the prefects began laughing. Fudge just got redder before he tried to apparate. I say tried as he ended up getting himself splinched, because of the anti-apparation wards. With a small wave of hands the ministers half here  
turned a bright pink and the one at the brothel, he was headed to, turned a slime green. All heads looked at three two girls. "Wasn't me!" they declared together.

It wasn't either of them it was them both. Snape raised an eyebrow, McGonagall gave them her best teacher look, Professor Sprout gave them an as if look and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, also head of Ravenclaw, Professor Hastings just glared.

"Really I deny doing such a horrible act on my own," Artemis carefully worded her words. Rachel nodded in  
confirmation. All teachers noticed how the words were worded.

Snapes eyebrows raised another notch. "Of course and being a Slytherin truth drips from your fangs." Surprisingly it was McGonagoll was said that comment.   
Artemis smirked happily. The head of Slytherin followed suit. Dumbledore sighed and looked from the girls to there heads of houses.

"I apologize for the unjust accusation on the ministers' behalf. You may leave," Dumbledore said. Grinning Rachel and Artemis left the room, unawares of the prefects leaving after and the conversation that followed.


	12. Pranks, Quidditch and More

**Chapter 12**

Misdeeds, Quidditch and more

Dumbledores office   
The head all took there seats and turned to face the headmaster. "What are we going to do with them?"

"They're worse then the marauders," Professor Sprout commented.

"They're smarter and more powerful too. There also hiding  
things. From us; not each other. I doubt anyone really knows the full extent of their powers. Combined there unstoppable especially with that friendship of  
there," McGonagall said.

Suddenly Draco Malfoy burst into the room and bended down on one knee in front of Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, I must confess my undying love for you," Draco said kissing her hand.

A few things happened at once. Dumbledore and everyone else fainted except for Snape, Snape smirked and Draco decided to try a sleeping beauty and see if Minerva  
was his one true love by kissing her. Professor Snape was somewhat friends with only two faculty members: Dumbledore and McGonagall. Right now he decided to save them both.

The second Draco kissed Minerva she woke up only to faint again, after puking. Snape quickly revived them both  
and high-tailed it out of there. Just in time to see two streaks of black, red and green streak around the corner. Severus just shook his head. Will they ever get caught? He doubted it. He wondered if he would ever tell them. No  
he'd wait and see. He had a foot in both camps; he wanted it to stay that way.

Dorm   
"Shit he saw us!"

"He couldn't have!"

"He did!"

"Whatever lets go to bed," Rachel said and walked over to her bed.

The sky was pitch black and the only light was the floating fireball that Artemis had conjured. It kinda scared her since it was glowing black. "Do you ever get the feeling Snape knows something about us that we don't?" Artemis finally broke the silence.

"Yeah ever since we were on the Hogwarts express," Rach replied. Artemis just nodded absent mindly.

"Night."

"Night."

Artemis woke up in the middle of the night but didn't move. She heard movement and the slight sound of a dresser opening. Glancing at Rachel she noticed she was awake too. Artemis held up three finger, two fingers, one finger.

"Stupefy!" Three large thuds were heard as the girls jumped out of bed. There on the floor was the dream team.

"They were looking for the marauders map," Rachel concluded.

"Yeah probably now I have an idea," Artemis smirked. Taking out the marauders map from a secret compartment  
in the floor they levitated the dream team and snuck out.

Avoiding Mrs. Norris, and Filch they made there was to the great hall. "This is going to be sick," Rachel commented. After the deed was done they left.  
  
The next morning  
They were woken up by a sudden scream coming from the great hall getting dressed the hurried down to watch chaos erupt. There floating the middle of the great hall were the dream team, naked and unconscious.

Professor Vector made a move to get near them and suddenly she was stripped and floating in the air too. Emerald writing appeared in the sky as with all other pranks except with the Quidditch match. Even the Gorillas they had marked. 

Trouble and Rogue

The school feared to say there other names in fear of getting pranked. Even the ever courageous Gryffindor were being cautious. The pranksters respected them, so the girls let them be but everyone else beware.

No one knew the identity of the girls though many were suspicious about Rachel and Artemis no one was certain.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore yelled, effectively silencing great hall.

"Everyone return to your dorms and stay there until the  
culprits or culprits are caught. Miss Grenier and DuBois, please see in my office, I will meet you there. Professors some help please?" Dumbledore looked around. Almost every Professor and student was sick.

"Never mind the dorms, please go and see Mme Pomfrey. Miss DuBois, as you are an expert in healing and Mme Pomfrey will need help, proceed to the infirmary,  
Miss Grenier and Professor Snape please proceed to my office," Dumbledore changed his orders with a sigh.

Professor Snape and Miss Grenier, began walking the long hallways to Dumbledore office. "What did they do?" Snape  
asked.

He was smart enough to know that the girls would not do such a prank of this caliber unless something happened.

"The dream team snuck in our dorm looking for something," Artemis explained, quietly.

"The marauders map? But didn't you steal it from them?" Snape asked, surprising Artemis with the information.

"No we found it on the ground, I found a way to communicate with the map and it decided the dream team didn't deserve it and we did. It was rather funny," Artemis commented after a short pause. They reached  
the office and both fell silent.

Infirmary  
"No, Ugh that's it! All students who can heal and are not sick themselves get over here! NOW!" Rachel yelled. Yes she was an expert healer, but she needed help. Twenty students came scampering over.

"OK listen, everyone go to separate areas and began healing all those who saw what happened in   
the great hall. Believe me I'm not feeling to good myself but its ok, if anyone has any experience in therapy please say so, I fear we'll need it," Rachel said to her group.

A few muggle-borns' came forward and Rachel quickly set  
them up with students who had already been healed. She went over to a bed and after a few minutes finally managed to get Minerva to stop puking by using her power of healing in earth.

The infirmary went silent as a high-pitched shriek went through it. "EWWWWWW!" All eyes turned to Minerva who had  
bolted up in bed. Everyone went back to work trying to cure over 300 hundred students. Two fingers touched Rachels shoulder and she spun around to see a scrawny little girl.

She had dirty blonde hair and a slim form, barely reaching Rachel's chin. Her eyes were endless depths of emerald that held curiosity and caution. She couldn't tear herself from the meaning behind the eyes. "Yes?" Rachel asked the girl. She studied her for a few  
seconds determining she was a fourth year.

"Why do you do it?" she asked. Comprehension dawned on Rachel as she realized what she was talking about.

"Listen, meet me outside the portrait of the siren. We'll talk there," Rachel said taking one last look at the girl and realizing she was a young prankster.

This could be a problem. Two hours later after finishing in the infirmary, Rachel headed to the dorm. To her shock she saw Artemis and the girl standing there talking. They noticed Rachel and stopped.

"The kids smart, knew who we were and even figured out some of the easier stuff we did, bitch. Names Bailey Finnigan, Seamus Finnigans cuz, pureblood now lets go inside," Artemis said before Rachel could say anything. Rachel just smiled and muttered the password.

As soon as they were in Artemis sat down on the couch. "Ok kid listen up, you tell anyone we kill you, um second you're cool and come to us if anyone ever bugs you and third how the hell did you figure that all out?" Artemis asked. Rachel winced. Her friend was blunter then  
usual.

"Well you probably could kill me and wouldn't even get caught, second of course and third it takes a prankster to know a prankster and no offense you're a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor. Together you guys could rule  
the world," Bailey said in a duh like voice.

"It's true but Rach here wouldn't help me," Artemis said in a offended type tone. "Anyways get lost come see us anytime, ask the siren to get us," Artemis said.

"Bye, Bailey," Rachel said nicely. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Well, anyways, Dumbledore suspects us again but I flat out contradicted him and gave an alibi, um… Minerva and Sev aren't too happy with us for making them lose there last few days of consumed food, Baileys cool and the Halloween dance is actually a masquerade ball," Artemis said giving her the play-by-play.

"Well, what are you going as?" Rachel asked. "Gothic queen, you?" Artemis asked.   
"Slytherin queen," Rachel replied with a grin. "Well want to go Quidditch practice with me?" Artemis asked.

"Sure," Rachel said. The two began walking down the halls of Hogwarts towards the Quidditch pitch. "Who's the captain?" Rachel asked. "Nicholas, Nick, pureblood, bloody hell of a beater," Artemis replied.

"You mean black-haired, hazel eyes guy who lost  
his virginity to the Slytherin slut Pansy first week of school?" Rachel asked.

"That's him, by the way are you a virgin?" Artemis asked. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks but was saved by answering as a yell came from the Quidditch pitch.

"Artemis get your butt over here or we'll get a new beater who's on time!" It was Nick.

"Yeah well have fun losing to Gryffindor," Artemis retorted. She glanced an apologetic look at Rachel before climbing on her broom. Zooming behind Rachel, picking her up from behind as she stood still.

"Ahhhhh!" Rachel screamed as Artemis did a loop-the loop.  
Artemis went skidding to a stop in front of the Quidditch team.

"WHAT! I never knew she was our new beater!" Malfoy yelled as Rachel descended from the broom in a huff.

"ARTEMIS BLAZE GRENIER! YOU BITCH! YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN AND I WILL CRUCIO YOUR ASS TO HELL! THEN I'LL COME TO HELL AND CRUCIO YOUR ASS THERE!" Rachel yelled as loud as  
she could. She saw the Quidditch team wince as each word was yelled but Artemis didn't even flinch instead she cast an apologetic look.

"I wouldn't want to be at the brute of her temper," Ferret-face commented as Rachel stomped off.

"I share a dorm with her. Oh well, we have a practice to  
do, me and Rach will talk things over after," Artemis said twirling up until she was level with the towers.

Nick flew up and threw the beater bat at her which she caught instinctively. Suddenly a bludger went flying at her face which she shot at Malfoy. Nick went over and stopped it, but it broke his bat.

"How many bats am I going to have to break protecting this team from losing its seeker?" Nick asked referring to the last few practices. Artemis just smirked her by now signature smirk and reapplied the spells that made her bat   
unbreakable. Nick scowled friendly. They had become mutual friends over the few Quidditch practices.

"So Trouble it seems you want Hufflepuff to win the Quidditch cup?" he said casually. She smirked.

"What makes you think I'm Trouble Nick?" She asked smirking as she flew towards him and hit a bludger away from his head. He didn't have time to reply as he zoomed off to save Malfoy once again though he thought he was a git he needed him.

"GRENIER!" Malfoy yelled outraged.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Artemis replied with a smirk. One thing that's good about a Malfoy complexion you can tell when your getting on their nerves judging by the red hue slowly making its way up there face. Malfoy looked like a bomb slowly ticking off.

"Catch me if you can!" she exclaimed. Malfoy darted after her like a bullet, forgetting about bludgers and the fact she had a bat. Suddenly in a midst of wind she whipped around and knocked him a good one on the temple, causing him to pass out hovering on his broom.

"ARTEMIS!" Nick yelled. Oh, she was in shit.

"Yes, Nick?" she asked attentively, the last things she wanted was to get kicked off the team.

"No more attempts on our only seekers life!" he yelled. Artemis didn't wince or flinch, instead she tried very hard to hide a grin and keep her Slytherin personality on. Instead she zoomed off to finish up with the practice.


End file.
